The Clever Belovers goes to Disneyland
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is the story about the young and teen-aged anthropomorphic animals I created from my imagination were on their trip to Disneyland. I do not own anything, only I own my Clever Belovers characters. I bet you enjoy!


The

Clever

Belovers

Goes

To

Disneyland.

Author and Illustrator:

Kristina Grace Dazo

**Note: I do not own voice actresses, actors, songs, meetable characters including Mickey Mouse and almost everything. I only own my characters, the Clever Belovers.**

In the Clever Belovers' boarding house, Alex and his friends woke up in the morning, got out of their beds. They're walking to boys' bathrooms and girls' bathrooms to brush their hair, wash their faces, hands, ears and rinse their eyes. Some of them went downstairs and make their own breakfasts. Mimi Mouse the gray 8 year old female orphaned mouse with dark brown hair is cooking sunny side-up eggs, bacons, cheese sandwiches, corned beefs, pancakes, waffles, sausages, scramble eggs, omelets, French toasts, orange juices, mixed fruits and mixed vegetables. Alex Spot the 13 year old male Dalmatian and his twin female cousin, Alax Pipsy who looks nearly identical to her older twin cousin(the black ring surrounded her left eye and Alex's black ring surrounded his right eye)were helping to set the table. Spuddy Scott the 12 year old male Italian Greyhound and Timmy Cole the 14 year old English Foxhound were doing the warm-up exercises together. Trampy Tramp the 13 and a half year old Mexican Chihuahua is slicing bell peppers to make his Mexican tacos. Ellie Elsen the white 12 and a half bunny is fixing her pigtails in her room. Momo Mike the gray 9 year old gold-haired mouse is cleaning his room, putting his toy cars, toy robots and video game cases away and put them in the toy chest and his shelf. Coby the yellow and blue 17 magic carpet with a boom voice(his voice sounds exactly from Kirby of The Brave Little Toaster. Note: don't get confuse him for an adult) replaces the broken light bulb into the new one for his lamp. Alola Mallard the gray 11 year old duckling with an red hair and light green eyes is cleaning her eyeglasses with lens cleaner spray and washcloth. Chicky Bird the white 13 year old female bird with blond pageboy hairstyle and an orange tail feathers removed her curlers from her hair. Jumbo the 15 year old male hippo(who modeled after Gloria the hippo of Madagascar) is brushing his two front teeth. Pennia Squirrel the 14 year old female squirrel is grooming her tail with her hairbrush. Yodo Chicken(looks exactly like Fowlmouth of Tiny Toons, but tall) is fixing his bed. Foxy Fox the 14 year old female fox with her hair that is red as rose or blood removed her curlers and her beauty treatment, a mask. Trixie Corice the twelve and a half year old female blond-haired poodle with two pigtails or ponytails is combing her bangs. Penny Piggy the 8 and the half year old female brown-haired piglet(based on Pentunia Pig of Looney Tunes) is braiding her hair.

Later, they're eating their foods in the dining room, Alex began to say something, "Ahem, guess what, everybody?" "What is it?" They answered. "I got a great, exciting news is that we're going to the amazing fascinating place, Disneyland!" announced Alex Spot. They all shouted, "Yeah!" They're all eager while talking to each other. Alex try to talk to them but they're still talking. "And the bad news that--"said Alex. But his roommates still not listening to him because they're talking. He began to yelled, "Be quieett!" They stopped. Alex told, "I was saying that the bad news is that we don't have any tickets for Disneyland." All of the young anthropomorphic animals groaned. "Then how'd we get there without them?" asked Alax Pipsy, Alex's twin cousin. "It's easy," explained Alex Spot the Dalmatian. "We should ask the girl genius, Burna Bunsen, she has many inventions." "How do we call her?" replied Foxy. "With the monitor to tell her, she'll know." said Alex. He pushed the button on the wall, the monitor's on and Burna Bunsen with black shoulder-lengthed hair, tan skin and her blue oversized, round glasses that possessed her eyes embedded in these lens(like the young Velma Dinkley of A pup named Scooby Doo) appeared in it. "Hello," He said. "We need seventeen tickets for Disneyland." "Yeah," answered Trixie. "Do you know how to make tickets?" Burna responded, "That's easy, I make any tickets with my new invention, the Ticket Convertor. It will instantly turn everything, especially garbage or trash into real tickets. I made it with the help of my assistant-like stepbrother, Beaker." Beaker the redheaded guy brought seven trash cans. "He doesn't speak, but sometimes he speaks English."

Beaker was digging in the trash can, putting all the trash on the conveyor belt. Burna explained, "You can type on the computer on the machine to create any tickets whatever you like. You can make Disneyland tickets, airport tickets, cruise tickets, train tickets, Six Flags' tickets, movie tickets and every ticket for the entire world. Show them, Beaky." "Me-mo-mo." said Beaker with a high-pitched voice. He placed the many trashes on the conveyor belt, he pushed the button, the conveyor belt is activated and it's moving. Burna typed on the computer, "Disneyland". In few seconds, those trashes were immediately turn into Disneyland tickets. Burna pick up one ticket and she's smiled, "Say goodbye to…the garbage." "Bye bye." mustered Beaker. "Oh, by the way, I got my teleporter since Dr. Bunsen Honeydew let me borrow it. So here are all your tickets for you to go to Disneyland."

She placed seventeen Disneyland tickets in the teleporter, she press the button and the tickets teleported to the Clever Belovers' dining table. The young animals amazed, "Wow, cool!" "Thanks, Dr. Burna, you're a special genius." commented Alex. "Your welcome, Alex." Beaker said, "Me-me-mo-mo." They waved their hands goodbye. With that, the screen went blank. Alex said excitedly, "All right, everybody, let's go!" They shouted, "Yeah!" Outside of the sky, Coby's giving his friends a ride on his back and they're heading to Disneyland. Alex has many tickets in his backpack. Alola replied, "I can't wait to go to Disneyland, it's really fascinating and beautiful. I wish I could meet my favorite character, Abby Mallard ever since she's a very sweet and friendly, especially when she's had a crush on Chicken Little." "And I want to meet Minnie Mouse," She sighed, happily. "She's so sweet and loving, I'll find her soon." "That's nice, Mimi." said Penny Piggy.

Coby murmured, "Oh, boy. You're telling me." Alax couldn't believe her eyes when she sees something. She pointed out, "There it is. We're almost there to Disneyland!" They shouted, "Yeah! Let's go!" Coby flew downward to the Disneyland. They made it to the ground and jump off from Coby's back. Alex whip out his baton and say, "Are you ready?" "Ready." Everybody said. "Here we go." Momo Mike drums his tenor drum with a strip around his neck with his drumsticks, Trixie Corice blows her tenor saxophone, Mimi Mouse blows her whistle, Alax Pipsy plays her glockenspiel with her small light hammers, Penny Piggy blows her piccolo, Chicky Bird plays her trumpet, Spuddy Scott plays his tambourine, Timmy Cole plays his cimbasso, Foxy Fox plays her bugle, Trampy Tramp plays his maracas, Ellie Elsen plays her clarinet, Alola Mallard plays her guiros, Yodo Chicken plays his harmonica, Pennia Squirrel blows her bass trumpet, Jumbo the Hippo plays his marching bass drum, Coby the magic carpet blows his tuba and Alex Spot is a first leader with a baton.

They singed:

**[All:]**

**Who's the leader of the club**

**That's made for you and me**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**Hey there, hi there, ho there!**

**You're as welcome as can be**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse!**

**Forever let us hold our banner**

**High! High! High! High!**

**Come along and sing a song**

**And join the jamboree!**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**Mickey Mouse club**

**We'll have fun**

**We'll be new faces**

**We'll do things and**

**We'll go places**

**All around the world**

**We'll go marching**

Momo drums his tenor drum. Penny Piggy blows her piccolo and Coby blew his tuba. Trixie blew her tenor saxophone and Chicky blew her trumphet really loud. They now sing:

**[All:]**

**Who's the leader of the club**

**That's made for you and me**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**Hey there, hi there, ho there!**

**[Alex Spot:]**

**You're as welcome as can be**

**[All:]**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

**Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse!**

**Forever let us hold our banner**

**High! High! High! High!**

**Come along and sing a song**

**And join the jamboree!**

**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E**

Finally, they made it to the gate and cheered, "Yeah! We made it!" Alex walk towards the female blond-haired human employee and say, "We got tickets for seventeen of us." "Okay." She agreed. "Enjoy in Disneyland, everyone." They went past the human employee while cheering, "Yeah!" They couldn't believe their eyes, they amazed, "Wow, beautiful." "Come on, let's go." said Spuddy. They're walking together, they're heading straight towards the store with a female Chinese shopkeeper and Spuddy responded, "Uh, excuse me, ma'am." "副是."(Translate: Yes.) The woman replied. "We need seventeen autograph books, please." "形的确的."(Translate: Sure.) She offered the Clever Belovers seventeen autograph books and they pay their money to the Chinese woman. Ellie speak in Chinese, "谢谢你."(Translate: Thank you.) "找不到有关词条." smiled the Chinese woman. (Translate: Your welcome.)

In Fantasyland, Alex said, "Okay, everyone, where do you want to go?" Penny answered, "We wanna go to 'It's a small world after all' ride that'll be fun." "Yeah." said Pennia. Alax said excitedly, "Okay, let's go!" They cheeringly rush to the attraction ride of "It's a small world after all". In few minutes later, the animal gang arrived, they're all got in the boat and went into the tunnel. They see those audio-animatronic figures in the style of children of the world frolicking in a spirit of international unity. Many of the figures singed:

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small, small world**

**It's a world of laughter, a world or tears**

**It's a world of hopes, it's a world of fear**

**There's so much that we share**

**That it's time we're aware**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small, small world**

**There is just one moon and one golden sun **

**And a smile means friendship to everyone. **

**Though the mountains divide **

**And the oceans are wide **

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world, a small world after all!**

Outside, they got out the ride since it's over and exit. Momo say, "Wow, that wasn't so bad at all." "Yeah, they're singing different language in the whole world like Swedish, English, Spanish, Italian, Japanese and every language." added Spuddy. Alex smiled, "That's right, all people in many worlds speak different languages and accents." "And they have different culture, too." said Alax. Suddenly, their stomachs' growling, and they're hungry. Trampy complained, "Me hambriento." (Translate: I'm hungry.) "Me, too." Yodo moaned. Coby said, "Then we should eat." At the Village Haus Restaurant, they're eating macaroni & cheeses, chef salads, veggie burgers, cheeseburgers, bacon cheeseburgers, pepperoni pizzas, cheese pizzas, fresh fruit salads, Cokes, Fanta oranges, light lemonades, iced teas, powerades and waters. Alax smiled, "Mm, this is delicious." She sucked up her Coca Cola with a straw. Spuddy is chewing his cheeseburger when he say, "Mmm, this is the same taste from that one from Dogtropolis." Chicky told, "Spuddy, don't talk with your mouth full. Where are your manners?" "Sorry." said Spuddy.

In few minutes later, they finished eating and threw their foods and drinks in the trash can. Alex said, "Well, that's it." "So, where are we going now?" questioned Mimi. "To Jungle Cruise so we can see jungle animals, natives, and safari explorers." "Ooh, that'll be fun." Alola said excitedly. Alex said, "Sure. Follow the leader is me." They whip out their music instruments and march like a parade. They follow Alex as a leader with his baton. They're heading to Adventureland. They singed:

**Following the leader, the leader, the leader**

**We're following the leader wherever he may go**

**We won't be home till morning, till morning**

**We won't be home till morning**

**Because he told us so**

**Tee dum, tee dee**

**A teedle ee do tee day**

**We're out for fun**

**And this is the game we play:**

**Come on, join in**

**And sing your troubles away**

**With a teedle ee dum**

**A teedle do tee day**

**We're following the leader, the leader, the leader**

**We're following the leader wherever he may go**

**We won't be home till morning, till morning**

**We won't be home till morning**

**Because he told us so**

**Tee dum, tee dee**

**A teedle ee do tee day**

**We march along and**

**These are the words we say:**

**T****ee dum, tee dee,**

**A teedle deelde deeay**

**Oh, a teedle ee dum**

**A teedle ee do tee day**

**Oh, a teedle ee dum**

**A teedle ee do tee day**

They put away their music and get inside the riverboat with a male skipper in it. The riverboat is moving, while the brown-haired skipper is talking to the passengers, Jumbo the hippo asked, "Are you sure those animals were born to life?" "No," said Pennia Squirrel to Jumbo. "They're born to be wild." They began to laugh. Spuddy talk to his girlfriend, Chicky, "Whenever you're scared, I'll hold your hand." "Why, thank you, Spuddy. I'm touched." blushed Chicky when her cheeks turn red. Coby pointed out, "Hey, everyone, look at this! It's an ancient Cambodian shrine." Foxy gasped when she something, "Look! And there's two elephants." The animatronic elephants bellow, roar and widely recognized trumpet-like calls. Trampy answered, "Oh, esos elefantes estar realmente alto."(Translate: Oh, those elephants are really loud.) "Wow, there's a wildebeests over there." said Ellie, pointing at the animatronic wildebeests with her index finger. Timmy gasped, "Oh no, the pride of lions feasting on a zebra beneath a rocky outcropping." "Yeah, just because lions are carnivores that eats meat." explained Alex. Alax pointed out, "But, look! Those safari party were chased by an angry rhinoceros and they're climbing up the tree." "That's right, you're gotta learn to avoid from the rhino's horn before it'll ran towards any intruders to protect its territory. One of the rhinos' horns might hurt someone, especially animals." Penny saw something and pointed out, "Look, there's two crocodiles." "Yeah, crocodiles are large carnivorous reptile with strong jaws that live near water, and have their long thick-skinned bodies and broad heads. They're the member of their family: Crocodylidae_._"

The skipper then pilots the boat into a large pool, disturbing a pod of hippos that signal their intent to attack the boat. The skipper armed with a gun(filled with blanks) and attempted to fires into the air to frighten them away as he said, "Uh-oh, those hippopotamuses were about to attack our boat, but don't worry, I got my gun to fire into the air to scare them. Take that!" Pow! "And that!" Pow! Then, the passengers heard drums and chanting as the boats come to headhunter country. Jumbo responded to Alex, "Hey, Al! Al, look! They're dancing around in circles." "Uh-huh." nodded Alex. "They're natives, or we shall call them, 'tribes'. They live in many different native villages." explained the smart Alex. The vehicle been sailing into an ambush by natives wielding spears. Jumbo screamed, "Aah! They ambush us!" "Calm down, Jumbo, they're just animatronics." Trixie told him. Jumbo said, "Oh, sorry." The boat went inside the tunnel. One minute past, the riverboat went out of the tunnel and the passengers see a group of African elephants were standing beside the waterfall and squirting water with their long trunks. Momo talk in the low tone, "So much of the elephants the way they gave themselves a bath."

At few minutes later, they're heading to the dock and get off the riverboat. Pennia said excitedly, "Whoa, this ride was so cool! Can we do it again? Can we?" "Of course, we can go on this ride again someday." said Foxy. Alex asked, "So, did anyone wanted to go by your own and meet your favorite characters?" "I do! I do! I do!" said Alex's friends, excitedly. Alex said, "Then, let's split up." They walk on their own, except his twin cousin, Alax. She said, "Alex, I'll stay with you." "Sure, if you want to, Alax." agreed Alex with a smile. They walk together. At New Orleans Square, Alola Mallard was in the search of Abby Mallard(the costumed character) and said to herself, "Abby-I gotta find Abby. Oh, if I don't find her soon, then I'll never allow her to write on my autograph book." The little blond-haired girl told the redheaded duck, "Abby Mallard's over there near the fence." She point her index finger at the costumed character, Abby Mallard, the famous character from Disney movie, "Chicken Little". Alola couldn't believe her eyes. _There she is. That's the one I've been looking for. _She said with her thoughts. She ran towards Abby, besides Chicken Little and say, "Hi, Abby." Abby wave her hand hello to Alola. She said to Abby, "I'm your biggest fan, Alola Mallard." Abby hugged her, it makes Alola smiling. She thought, _Wow, she hugs me because I'm her fan. _She replied, "Oh, you would mind have your autograph, please?" Abby nodded when agreed. She takes Alola's autograph book and write her name. The page labeled, "Abby Mallard". Abby then gave the book back to Alola. She besides her and Chicken Little. The girl with an orange ponytail wearing her Disney name tag labeled, "Alice" is holding her camera and says, "Say chicken." She took a picture of Alola, Abby and Chicken Little.

Abby is dancing with Alola and they both giggled. Alola giggled, "That was so much fun dancing with you." She walk away, waving as she said, "Goodbye, Abby. I'll see you again someday." Meanwhile, Pennia Squirrel and Jumbo Hippo were in the Splash Mountains. Every passengers ride aboard seven-seater logs with five single-file, individual seats and a wide back seat that can accommodate two riders sitting side-by-side. The log departs the loading area, winding peacefully through scenery designed to evoke the feeling of a river in the Southern United States. Jumbo ask his best friend, "Pennia, are you sure it's gonna be scary?" Pennia giggled, "Don't be silly, Jumbo, it'll be fun. Besides, during the short drop and a big drop, I gonna say 'weeeee!' when raising our arms up." "Ooh, I like that." "Oh my gosh, we're about to have a short drop!" Pennia said excitedly. They being in a short drop, they screamed, "Weeeeeee!" After a short drop, guests enter the indoor portion of the attraction, where various audio-animatronic animals sing the attraction's first musical number, "How Do You Do?". The audio-animatronic animals singed:

**How do you do?  
Mighty pleasant greetin'  
How do you do?  
Say it when you're meetin'  
How do you do?  
With every one repeatin'  
Pretty good sure as you're born.**

What goes up is sure to come down.  
A penny lost is a penny found.  
How do you do?  
And here's a hearty back  
A little bit of this and a little bit of that.

How do you do?  
Fine. How are you?  
How you come on?  
Pretty good sure as you're born.

Stop jumpin' around,  
You'll run out of breath!  
Why don't you sit back  
And calm yourself?

You can hurry on now if you must.  
We'll do what we like, 'cause...  
That suits us.

How do you do?  
Mighty pleasant greetin'.  
Pretty good sure as you're born.  
Pretty good sure as you're born.  
How do you do?  
Mighty pleasant greetin'  
How do you do?  
Say it when you're meetin'  
How do you do?  
With every one repeatin'  
Pretty good sure as you're born.  
Pretty good sure as you're born.

The weather is good,  
The fishin' is fine.  
What do we do  
With all of our time?

Well we sit and we think  
and we wiggle our toes.  
That's what you ask us.  
That's what we know!

Pretty good sure as you're born.  
Pretty good sure as you're born.

How do you do?  
Fine. How are you?  
How you come on?  
Pretty good sure as you're born.  
Pretty good sure as you're born.  
Pretty good sure as you're born.

**Here's lookin' for  
A little more adventure.  
But he's headed for  
A little bit of trouble.  
He's headed for  
A little bit of danger.**

Time to be turning around.  
Time to be turning around.  
Time to be turning around.

The next song they sing is, "Everybody's Got a Laughing Place".

**Ha Ha Ha Ha,  
Ho Ho Ho!  
Boy are we in luck!  
We're visiting our Laughing Place  
Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!  
Ho Ho Ho,**

Everybody's got a Laughing Place  
A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.  
Take your frown  
Turn it upside-down  
And you'll find yours  
We know-ho-ho!

Honey and rainbows on our way.  
We laugh because our work is play.  
Boy are we in luck!  
We're visiting our Laughing Place  
Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!  
Ho Ho Ho,

Everybody's got a Laughing Place  
A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.  
Take a smile there  
For a while and  
You'll find yours we know-ho-ho!

Honey and rainbows on your way.  
Take that frown  
Turn it upside-down  
And soon you'll find  
You're here to stay.

Everybody's got a Laughing Place  
A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.  
Come on in,  
Give us all a grin,  
And you'll find yours  
I know-ho-ho!

Laughing is how we spend our day.  
Plenty o' fun is what we make.  
Boy are we in luck.  
We're visiting our Laughing Place.  
Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!  
Oh ho ho,

Everybody's got a Laughing Place  
A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.  
We've found one and  
It's filled with fun  
And you'll find yours  
We know-ho-ho.

Everybody's got a laughing place .  
A laughing place to go-ho-ho! .  
Take that frown  
Turn it upside down  
And you'll find yours  
We say-hey-hey.  
And soon you'll find  
You're here to stay!  


Then, the logs begin climbing up the final and longest lift hill, passing beneath two vultures that taunt the guests. Shortly before the attraction's climactic drop, Br'er Rabbit is seen alongside the hill, among the bones of previous victims, about to be cooked into a stew. Riders are sent down the big drop into the briar patch, mimicking his fall. The top half of the drop is highly visible from the adjacent areas of the park. A photo is taken as the log begins to fall, and it can be purchased after disembarking into a long splashdown that sends variable amounts of water into the logs. A long splashdown and outdoor segment follow the drop, after which the logs make a final entrance into the mountain, where a full cast of audio-animatronic figures sing "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah". They singed:

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
My oh my, what a wonderful day!**

Welcoming back Brer Rabbit today.  
We always knew that he'd get away!

He's had enough of movin' on now.  
It's where he's born and bred in.  
The briar patch is where he's headin'.

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
My oh my, what a wonderful day!

Plenty of sunshine heading our way.  
We never doubted he'd get away!

Moving on taught him a lesson.  
You've learned it well, Brer Rabbit.  
Gettin' caught's a nasty habit.

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
Wonderful feeling, feeling this way!

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
It's a time for celebratin' today!

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
Gathered together this wonderful day!

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
Brer Fox and Brer Bear are gonna get it today.

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
That hungry gator's gettin' his way!

Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder.  
It's the truth, it's actual.  
Everything is satisfactual.

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
Wonderful feelling, wonderful day!

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
My oh my what a wonderful day!

Pennia pointed out, "Look, Jumbo, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear were fending off a hungry alligator." Jumbo added, "Yeah, just because Br'er Rabbit outsmarts Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear into throwing him into the briar patch where he was raised." "Look, Br'er Rabbit's happy to be home now!" She pointed out.

**[Brer Rabbit:]**

**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay,  
Home sweet home is the lesson today.  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay,  
I'm glad to be here and i'm sure gonna stay!**

I'm through with moving on now,  
It's where I'm born and bred in,  
The briar patch is where i'm headin'!  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay,  
I'm back in my home now and I'm sure gonna stay!

Later, Mimi Mouse is sitting on a bench, alone. She's sad, talking to herself, "I've been searching Minnie Mouse everywhere and now I can't find her." She sighed. Pinocchio saw Mimi sitting on a bench, wondering what she's talking to. Mimi said to herself again, "I guess I have to go back to my friends when we're separated." "Excuse me. What are you talking to?" asked Pinocchio. Mimi turn her head to Pinocchio and responded, "Oh, I'm just talking to myself when I'm sad." "Why?" "Since I can't find Minnie Mouse anywhere and I've been looking for her all over the place. For now on, I've been watching the sky's connection between sun and rainbow. Like I have rainbow in my heart. "

**[Mimi Mouse:]**

**Why are there so many**

**Songs about rainbows**

**And what's on the other side**

**Rainbow's are visions**

**They're only illusions**

**And rainbows have nothing to hide**

**So we've been told and some chose to**

**Believe it**

**But I know they're wrong wait and see**

**Someday we'll find it**

**The Rainbow Connection**

**The lovers, the dreamers and me**

**[Pinocchio:]**

**Who said that every wish**

**Would be heard and answered**

**When wished on the morning star**

**Somebody thought of that**

**And someone believed it**

**And look what it's done so far**

**What's so amazing**

**That keeps us star gazing**

**What so we think we might see**

**Someday we'll find it**

**That Rainbow Connection**

**The lovers the dreamers and me**

**[Both:]**

**All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic.**

**Have you been half asleep**

**And have you heard voices**

**I've heard them calling my name**

**Are these the sweet sounds that called**

**The young sailors**

**I think they're one and the same**

**I've heard it too many times to ignore it**

**There's something that I'm supposed to be**

**Someday we'll find it**

**The Rainbow Connection**

**The lovers, the dreamers and me**

Mimi Mouse feels happy and responded, "Hey, I guess I'm feeling better now." "Yeah," smiled Pinocchio. "Let's be friends." "Friends." She shook his gloved hand and became friends. Suddenly, she saw the costumed character is Minnie Mouse was wandering around, meeting her fans. Mimi gasped, "It's Minnie Mouse! She's here." She rapidly stood up and ran away when she said, "Goodbye, Pinocchio, it was nice meeting you." Pinocchio turned and talk to the readers, "Well, I guess I won't have to help her find Minnie." She followed Minnie Mouse to Mickey's Toontown. She cried, "Hey, Minnie! Wait for me!" Later at Minnie's house, Mimi was in line, when the family is taken picture with Minnie until it's Mimi's turn. She replied to Minnie Mouse, "Uh, pardon me, Minnie, may I allow you to write your autograph, please?" Minnie nod her head when agreed. She takes Mimi's autograph book and write her name, "Minnie Mouse". She gave the autograph book back to the little mouse girl, Mimi. The brown-haired man with Disney name tag labeled, "George" is taking them a picture with a camera when he said, "Say cheese." Mimi shakes Minnie's gloved hand and hug each other. Mimi then enters Minnie Mouse's house as she smiled, "Bye, Minnie, I'll see you again at the parade."

At the Matterhorn Bobsleds, Momo Mike ride aboard the vehicle, resembles to the bobsled. He buckle his seatbelt and the passengers heard the safety spiel said, "For your safety, remain seated with your seat belts fastened, keeping your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the bobsled. And be sure to watch your children. Thank you. Auf Wiedersehen." Momo said to himself, "Okay, here goes nothing." The vehicle runs on the track when the passengers screamed, "Aaahhhhhhhhh! Woooooohooooooo!" After few minutes past, the splash-down pools at the end of each track serve dual purposes. The passengers in each ride exit it and Momo laughed, "Woo! Hoo! Hoo! That was so awesome! Ha, ha, ha!"

Half an hour later, outside of the Haunted Mansion, Foxy Fox, Coby, Alola and Yodo arrived. Alola ask sacredly, "Are you sure this haunted mansion giving you a creeps?" Foxy told, "Relax, Alola, there's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, we have to use courage." "She's right," said Coby. "Courage that makes you brave to overcome fears, danger, difficulty, uncertainty, or pain. So, come on." "But, Coby." Alola said with a coward look. Yodo stated, "Cheer up, Alola girl. That smart talking carpet, Coby told you that brave person gotta do what brave person gotta do." After a few minutes, the guests are brought into an Octagonal Room, and encouraged by the staff to stand in the "dead center". The door they entered through then becomes a wall. Alola replied tremblingly, "Guys, I don't like this." The chilling voice of Paul Frees introduces himself, "Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host – your 'Ghost Host." And taunts them, "Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows, and no doors... which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Of course, there's always my way." As the voice speaks, the audience's eye is drawn up to four portraits on every other wall of the octagonal shaped room. The walls quietly stretch upwards, elongating the Marc Davis-designed paintings on them to reveal the comedic fates of previous guests. The first portrait of a bearded man is seen in the dress of minor nobility... and red and white striped boxer shorts... while standing on a keg of dynamite with a lit fuse. The second portrait of a demure young woman holding a parasol... and calmly balancing on an unraveling tightrope... above the hungry jaws of a waiting crocodile. The third portrait of An old lady sits... atop a tall gravestone... which features the bust of a man with an axe through his head. Finally, the fourth portrait of a man with sideburns sitting... on a fat, mustachioed man who is sitting... atop a lean, pale-looking gentleman... who is chest-deep in quicksand.

The lights go out, lightning and thunder effects fill the gallery and, in a rare instance of Disney "dark humor," a glimpse of the earthly remains of the Ghost Host is shown hanging from a noose high above in the cupola. The ceiling above is a piece of fabric called a scrim, which conceals the hanging body until it is lit from above. "Aaaahhh!" Alola scream when seeing that. The Ghost Host apologizes for frightening the guests so early, and a wall mysteriously opens, leading the guests further into the Mansion. Coby thought, "Whoa, this is weird." Guests are then led down a dimly lit hallway with thunder crashing from outside the windows to the left while the portraits of several people on the right wall mysteriously transform from the image of them in their original states into their doomed appearance. This makes Alola gasped when she is afraid. Foxy told her ducky friend, "Don't be afraid, Alola. It's like an illusion on the pictures." The doomed appearance of the original states slowly change back that the guests first see the portraits of people in their original appearance. "See? It just like an illusion you see like it's your scary imagination." "Oh, I get it." Alola giggled. At the far end of the hall, two statues which depict one of a man and another of a woman are stationed. As the guests move about, these two statues follow whichever direction they take. "Whoa, never see those statues were staring at us." Yodo thought. Next, guests step into the dusty and deathly cold loading station room, where they are led around to be placed in their Doom Buggies. Stepping on a moving carpet synced to the motion of the Doom Buggies, guests are seated and ride to the next scene. Coby and Yodo sat with each other as Foxy and Alola did.

The Doom Buggies point guests down an Endless Hallway. A lone candelabra floats down the hallway and a suit of armor (which moves) stands at the hallway's entrance that makes Alola a little scared, whimpered, "Foxy." "Calm down, Alola. Just take a deep breath and breath out really slow." Foxy told her what to do so she won't be feared. Alola then take a deep breath and breath out slowly. Foxy ask with a smile, "Feeling better now?" "Yes, I am. A little bit." Alola nodded calmly. Turning away from the endless hall, guest peek into the Conservatory where a long forgotten funeral is taking place. A large raven perches next to a dead plant-adorned coffin, with a corpse trying to break free. Alola gasp with a fear when see that corpse in the coffin. The ghosts become more restless and try to escape from their hiding places, which results in a Corridor full of shaking, knocking, moving, and breathing doors. Demon-faced wallpaper adorns the walls as well as black and white photos of goblins and ghouls. A demonic grandfather clock chimes 13 as the hands spin wildly backwards, the shadow of a claw passing over it. Guests enter a dark Séance Room full of floating musical instruments. Madame Leota, a medium appearing within a crystal ball, summons the mansion's spirits. Coby thought, "Hey, that head of the summoner's voice reminds me of the Wicked Queen's voice from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." Next, guests pass onto the balcony of a magnificent Ballroom where the happy haunts begin to materialize. Translucent couples waltz to the music of a macabre organist. A ghostly birthday party appears to be taking place at the dining table (a dinner plate and two saucers on the left side of the table combine to make a "Hidden Mickey"). Alola amazed, not feeling afraid, "Wow, those party guests look like they're celebrating for somebody's birthday." Some spirits sit on the chandeliers, gorging themselves on wine, while other ghosts enter the hall from an open coffin in a hearse. A ghost wraps his arm around a woman bust, and two portraits of men with guns come to life, shooting each other with their pistols.

The Attic is an irregularly-shaped room that the Doom Buggies enter immediately after the ballroom scene. It features a collection of gifts, personal items, mementos, and wedding portraits. Foxy and Alola amazed, "Wow." In each portrait, a common bride is featured with a different groom, whose heads disappear to the accompaniment of a hatchet sound. Yodo asked, "Hey, why are the couple's heads disappeared?" Coby responded, "I-I don't know. It's strange." Just before the Doom Buggies leave the attic, the same ghostly bride from the pictures is seen floating in the air, intoning wedding-related vows. Coby pointed out, "Foxy, Yodo, Alola, look!" As she raises her arms, a hatchet appears in her hands. The ghostly bride chanted, "Here comes the bride." She began to chuckled as the four animals gasped as they assumed that the ghostly bride killed one of her different husbands.

The Doom Buggies fly out a window, turn around, and plunge backwards down a fifteen percent grade surrounded by dark, ghoulish trees with knotted expressions. Alola gasped. On a branch overhead, a raven caws at the guests. (This gag is from an earlier idea, which was to have the raven narrate the tour.)The Doom Buggies reach the ground, and turn towards the gate of the Graveyard. There stands a caretaker, the only living person in the entire attraction, his knees shaking in fright and an expression of terror on his face. Beside him is his emaciated dog, whining and whimpering. Alola tap her index feathered finger at Foxy's shoulder and pointed out, "Look, it's the man with a dog. They look frightened." "You're right. Because of the monsters, ghouls, banshees, ghosts and zombies they're afraid of." Around the corner, a ghostly band of minstrels plays a jazzy rendition of "Grim Grinning Ghosts".

**[The singing busts, ghosts and every dead people:]**

**When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake**

**Spooks come out for a swingin' wake**

**Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize,**

**Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize**

**Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide**

**Or a silly spook may sit by your side**

**Shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize,**

**Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize**

The ghosts pop up from behind tombstones that scare Yodo Chicken. He screamed, "Yyiii!" He turn to Coby, cowardly "Did you see that, Coby? It scares me."

**[The audio-animatronic zombies, ghosts and busts:]**

**As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree**

**Spooks come out for the midnight spree**

**Creepy creeps with eerie eyes, start to shriek and harmonize**

**Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!**

**When you hear the knell of a requiem bell**

**Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell**

**Restless bones etherealize, rise as spooks of every size**

**(Maniacal laughter)**

**When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake**

**Spooks come out for a swingin' wake**

**Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize,**

**Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize**

**Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide**

**Or a silly spook may sit by your side**

**Shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize,**

**Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize**

**As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree**

**Spooks come out for the midnight spree**

**Creepy creeps with eerie eyes, start to shriek and harmonize**

**Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!**

**When you hear the knell of a requiem bell**

**Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell**

**Restless bones etherealize, rise as spooks of every size**

**(Maniacal laughter)**

**When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake**

**Spooks come out for a swingin' wake**

**Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize,**

**Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize**

**Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide**

**Or a silly spook may sit by your side**

**Shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize,**

**Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize**

**As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree**

**Spooks come out for the midnight spree**

**Creepy creeps with eerie eyes, start to shriek and harmonize**

**Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!**

**When you hear the knell of a requiem bell**

**Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell**

**Restless bones etherealize, rise as spooks of every size**

**(Maniacal laughter)**

**If you would like to join our jamboree**

**There's a simple rule that's compulsory:**

**Mortals pay a token fee, rest in peace, the haunting free,**

**So hurry back, we would like your company!**

At last, guests pass into a Crypt where they encounter the attraction's unofficial mascots, the three hitchhiking ghosts. Passing by three large mirrors, guests discover that one of the trio has hitched a ride in their Doom Buggy. Alola pointed out, "Did you see that, guys? The ghostly trio hitch a ride in our rides." "Yeah." said Foxy Fox. As the vehicles prepare to convey guests out of the Crypt, a tiny ghostly figure who is the tiny woman in a bridal gown is commonly known as "Little Leota" because her voice and face are those of Leota Toombs (who also provided the face of Madame Leota) is seen above the exit and encourage the guests, "Hurry back… Hurry back! Be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now. We've been [snicker] 'dying' to have you…" After exiting the attraction ride, Alola, Foxy, Yodo and Coby were walking to anywhere. Foxy smile at Alola, who doesn't seem to be afraid anymore, "Say, Alola. We need to admit to you." "Yeah?" Alola ask with a smile. Foxy admitted, "It looks like you're not afraid anymore." "Yeah, what a day during the ride." Alola smiled before she, Foxy, Yodo and Coby laughed.

Meanwhile at Mickey's Toontown, Trixie arrived at Gadget's Go Coaster, waiting in line. Trina arrived, too, at it, she couldn't believe her eyes and she excitedly said, "Trixie!" Trixie gasped, excitedly, "Trina!" They hug each other. Trina ask excitedly, "How are you?" "Good. How are you?" "I'm also good, too." The female poodles giggled the way they act like fast friends. Trina smiled, "Oh my gosh, the ride is here!" "Yeah, let's go." said Trixie, excitedly. They ride aboard the vehicle that looks resemble to the roller skate. They can hear a safety spiel audio recording by Gadget Hackwrench herself (voiced by Tress MacNeille). The ride is moving, the passengers travel through Gadget's salvaged old comb, soup can and thread spool, and over a small lake. Trixie and Trina shouted, "Weeeeee!" They laugh in joyfulness, raising their arms up. Trina squealed, "This gonna fun!" "Yeah!" Trixie squealed. They shouted, "Woohoo!" The ride is finally over, Trixie and Trina were laughing in a joyful way. "Wow, that was so much fun, Trina." smiled Trixie. "Yeah, let's do that again." smiled Trina.

Meanwhile at Tomorrowland, Timmy and Trampy were in Space Mountain. After they being seated in the rockets, the riders pull up briefly beneath the control tower. After a brief pause, the music begins and the rockets turn right to ascend in a room where red lights crisscross the walls. At the top of this first lift hill, the rockets wind through a tunnel, surrounded by blue lights streaking past them. Throughout these initial scenes, sound effects and dialogue on the on-board speakers reinforce the idea of the rockets being powered for launch. Next comes the second and longest lift hill, in which a long tube of glowing, red bars appears to rotate around the rockets, disorienting the guests. The music climaxes at the exit of the tube, where the rockets level out to give guests their first look at "space"—in actuality, the dark interior of the mountain, lit with projections of thousands upon thousands of stars, galaxies, asteroids, and other cosmological bodies. Gusts of wind are constantly blowing in the mountain caused by air vents and other rockets. After a turn and a brief final lift hill, the rockets accelerate and follow the track through a convoluted path through the building, passing projected star fields and the unseen remainder of the track. This portion of the attraction is powered entirely by gravity as multiple rockets make their way through the mountain at once. The track features numerous short dips and sharp turns; the attraction's thrills are derived more from the surprise of not being able to see the track than from physically intense maneuvers. The attraction ends with a tunnel in which the rockets suddenly decelerate while colored stars zip along the walls and the blinding flash of the ride cameras goes off. The rockets then pull back into the station, where guests disembark and proceed back up to Tomorrowland, where they can view and/or buy their ride photos. Outside, Timmy and Trampy walked together. Timmy said to him, "See, that wasn't so bad, Trampy, was it?" "Si, Timmy, I do believe you are right." said Trampy Tramp the Chihuahua.

In the next moment, Alex Spot and Alax Pipsy were at Autopia where many guests drive small cars around a guided track, retaining relative freedom but not the ability to drive off the course (this was a lesson the Disneyland officials learned the hard way). The current version is a consolidation of the two former Autopias (one was in Fantasyland and one in Tomorrowland). Alex is driving his small car, sit besides Alax. She commented, "Wow, I didn't know you can drive, Alex." Alex giggled, "Of course, I am, Alax." During period at Mad Tea Party, Ellie, Penny and the other riders board any one of a number of brightly-colored teacups on a large platform. The platform moves in a circle, the teacups are also on smaller moving circles on the platform, and the riders can turn a wheel in the center of each teacup to make the cup itself spin around. Ellie is turning a wheel with Penny as she say, "Faster, Penny, faster!" "I'm doing it, Ellie." Penny told to the white bunny, Ellie. Much later, Spuddy is walking around in Critter Country with his new hat, Davy Crockett's raccoon tail hat. Then, he bumped into the teenage blond-haired girl who is actually Ashley Tisdale, the most famous actress. She yelled, "Aah!" They fell to the ground. Spuddy stood up and he ask her, "Hey, are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine, dog breath!" said Ashley to the Italian Greyhound, Spuddy. "Don't call me that and I'm sorry." He replied. She try to get up. He said, "Here, let me help you, ma'am." He hold her bare hand and help her stood up. She answered, "Thanks for anyway." "Your welcome. So, tell me. What are you doing here in Disneyland?" "Oh, I'm just having Spring vacation. But right now, my leg is scraped because I fell." "Geez, I'm really sorry about that. Here, I'll take you to the first aid office to fix your injury, come on."

A few minutes later, Spuddy's taking Ashley outside and sat on the bench. Ashley had a bandage on her leg that she had a leg scrape. Spuddy ask her, politely, "So, how'd you feel after I sent you to the first aid and put the bandage on your leg?" Ashley say, "Uh, thanks, I guess. You are…" "Spuddy Scott, that's my name. What's yours?" She present herself, "Ashley Tisdale." She put her head down, sadly. "What's the matter?" He said. She talked, "Oh, nothing. I'm just feel depressed." "Don't worry, I'll cheer you up." He spin himself around, his outfit instantly changed into Ryan from High School Musical. She said with her wide eyes, "Whoa." He turn on the radio, the music is playing. Spuddy say, "Mucho Gusto." Ashley spin herself and her outfit changed as herself, Sharpay from High School Musical. She say, "Aye que fabulosa."

**[Ashley Tisdale:]**

**Rrrrr aye aye AYE**

**Arrriba!**

**¿Quieres bailar?**

**[Spuddy Scott:]**

**Mirame**

**[Ashley Tisdale:]**

**I believe in dreaming**

**And shooting for the stars**

**[Spuddy Scott:]**

**Baby to be number one**

**You got to raise the bar**

**[Ashley Tisdale:]**

**Kicking and a scratching**

**Grinding out my best**

**[Spuddy Scott:]**

**Anything it takes to climb**

**The ladder of success**

**[Both:]**

**Work our tails off everyday**

**Gotta bump the competition**

**Blow them all away**

**[Spuddy Scott:]**

**Caliente**

**[Ashley Tisdale:]**

**Suave**

**Yeah we're gonna**

**[Both:]**

**Bop bop bop, bop to the top**

******[Spuddy Scott:]**

**Slip and slide and ride that rhythm**

**[Both:]**

**Jump and hop**

**Hop until we drop**

**[Ashley Tisdale:]**

**And start again**

**[Both:]**

**Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop**

**[Spuddy Scott:]**

**Scoot around the corner**

**Move it to the groove**

**Until the music stops**

**[Both:]**

**Do the bop bop bop**

**To the top**

**Don't ever stop**

**Bop to the top**

**Gimme gimme shimmy shimmy**

**Shake some booty and turn around**

**Flash a smile in their direction**

**[Ashley Tisdale:]**

**Show some muscle**

**[Spuddy Scott:]**

**Do the hustle**

As they're singing, Chicky Bird and Yodo Chicken is carrying many stuff that she buys and called, "Spuddy, I got your new present. Spuddy---" She surprised that she sees Ashley Tisdale was dancing with her boyfriend, Spuddy. It makes her jealous and she growled, "Why that blondie girl stealing my boyfriend!? I'll show her that." So Chicky bump Ashley to the right with her hip, dresses as Sharpay/Ashley.

**[Chicky Bird:]**

**And strut your stuff**

**Bop bop bop, straight to the top**

**We're going for the---**

As Ashley then bump Chicky out of the way with her hip

**[Ashley Tisdale:]**

**For the glory**

**[Spuddy Scott:]**

**We'll keep stepping up and we just won't**

**[Chicky Bird:]**

**Stop**

**[Ashley Tisdale: stop]**

**[Chicky and Ashley:]**

**Till we reach the top**

**Bop to the top!**

The music ends. Spuddy feels dizzy and fell to the ground, fainted. All of the people began to laugh at the unconscious Spuddy.

Foxy and Coby ran towards Spuddy, lying on the ground. They kneel to it and Chicky asked worryingly, "Spuddy, are you okay? Did she bop you?" "Chicky, he's fine." said Coby. Ashley's mad at the jealous Chicky and blamed, "Hey, you're the one you bop my friend, Spuddy, chicken!" "I'm not a chicken, Sissy." teased Chicky. "I'm not Sissy." "Okay. Stella." "I'm not Stella." "Okay…Ashley!" "Ding, you got it." Chicky danced and say, "Woohoo! I guess your name, Ashley Tisdale." Spuddy immediately stood up from being unconscious and exclaimed, "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Ashley and Chicky glance at Spuddy. "Would you two stop fighting!? That is what friends for, ya know?" He explained. The girls confused. Foxy explain to them, "He's right. We are friends, like family." Ashley answered, "What?" "I believe he's right. We can be friends like everybody." Chicky whisper to the human blond girl's ear. Ashley smiled, "Then, let's go shopping." "Yeah." "Me, too." added Foxy. The girls were going shopping, leaving Spuddy, Yodo and Coby behind. Spuddy cried, "Girls, wait! I wanna shop with you, too." He sighed. "Oh, well. I guess I'll have to stay with Yodo and Coby."

Later that night, all of the Clever Belovers are now combined to each other and watch the fireworks in the sky. Mimi amazed, "Wow, this is beautiful." "Mm-hmm." nodded Penny Piggy. Alex saw Mickey was standing next to him and say, "Hi, Mickey." Mickey turned to Alex, he laughed, "Hey there, do you enjoy here, this Disneyland?" "Yeah, we had so much fun spending time in here." smiled Alax. "That's great, you guys." As they watching the fireworks, Alex began to sing with his beautiful, clearly, female voice(just like Toaster of The Brave Little Toaster).

**[Alex Spot:]**

**When you wish upon a star**

**Makes no difference who you are**

**Anything your heart desires**

**Will come to you**

**If your heart is in your dream**

**No request is too extreme**

**When you wish upon a star**

**As dreamers do**

**Fate is kind**

**She brings to those who love**

**The sweet fulfillment of**

**Their secret longing**

**Like a bolt out of the blue**

**Fate steps in and sees you through**

**When you wish upon a star**

**Your dreams come true**

**Fate is kind**

**She brings to those who love**

**The sweet fulfillment of**

**Their secret longing**

**Like a bolt out of the blue**

**Fate steps in and sees you through**

**When you wish upon a star**

**Your dreams come true**

Mickey Mouse said, "Come on, everybody, sing!"

**[All:]**

**Like a bolt out of the blue**

**Fate steps in and sees you through**

**When you wish upon a star**

**Your dreams come true**

Alex turn to you/reader, announce kindly, "Thank you for enjoying here in Disneyland with us. We have a lot a fun today and we hope you too. Right, everybody?" "Positive, Alex." Mickey agreed. The Clever Belovers waved goodbye to you/reader, "Goodbye! Happy Disneyland Day to you! Bye!"

The end.

* * *

Cast

Alex Spot voiced by Katey Sagal

Spuddy Scott voiced by Audrey Wasilewski

Trixie Corice voiced by Daveigh Elizabeth Chase

Timmy Cole voiced by Haley Joel Osment

Coby the Magic Carpet voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan

Alax Pipsy/Chicky Bird voiced by Kath Soucie

Foxy Fox voiced by Hilary Duff

Ellie Elsen voiced by Chantal Strand

Trampy Tramp/Yodo Chicken voiced by Jess Q. Harnell

Mimi Mouse voiced by Tara Strong

Momo Mike voiced by Rebecca Shoichet

Alola Mallard/Burna Bunsen voiced by Katie Griffin

Pennia Squirrel voiced by Lisa J. Lennox(the actress is actually Deedee Doodle of The Doodlebops since she have never voice of any animated cartoon character before.)

Penny Piggy voiced by Alyson Stoner

Jumbo the Hippo voiced by Jeff Bennett

Beaker voiced by Steve Whitmire

Trina voiced by Selena Gomez

Pinocchio voiced by Josh Flitter

Mickey Mouse voiced by Wayne Allwine

Human performers:

Ashley Tisdale as herself

Gong Li as the Chinese shopkeeper

Emily Osment as the ticket employee

Amy Adams as Alice

Ben Mulroney as George/Skipper


End file.
